


Comfort Scars

by Kona1995



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gay, Post-Canon, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona1995/pseuds/Kona1995
Summary: A few weeks have passed since the defeat of Horde Prime, with Catra and Adora finally settling into the rhythm of their new lives. With no wars left to fight – their friends, family and new relationship take centre stage.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	1. Hot Chocolate Smooches

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot but I saw an oppurtunity to flesh out Catra and Adora's relationship in some fascinating ways following the climax of Season 5. I'm still relatively rusty, so any comments about my writing would be amazing! <3

A few weeks had passed since Horde Prime’s defeat, with the people of Etheria settling into a new, more prosperous way of life without the constant threat of invasion looming over their heads. Things were peaceful, with new alliances forming and old ones shattering after years of strain both physical and emotional.

Catra was a key member of one such new alliance, falling into the arms of the rebellion, now living alongside the princesses she once fought so hard to destroy. Such a transition wasn’t easy, with doubts lingering in her mind about the damage she caused and people she hurt, many of whom now walked past her on a daily basis. If these walls could talk, they would have a thing or two to say about the troubled feline. 

But she was welcomed with open arms, rewarded her own quarters with everything she could possibly need. It was beautiful, and a genuine wonder compared to the hellscape she was raised in. At the same time, it was completely alien, awash with new smells, touches and senses she never considered before. This led to many sleepless nights, which were only remedied by sneaking into the arms of who she cared for the most – Adora. 

Tonight was yet another barrier to slumber, with Catra sleepily making her way down the palace corridors in search of her partner’s quarters. She’ll admit it was a little awkward they were given separate rooms in the first place, perhaps Glimmer was being all motherly and didn’t want their newfound relationship moving too fast. Best Friend Squad worries aside, Catra soon found herself outside Adora’s door. 

As she reached out to knock, the grandiose door swung upon to reveal her blonde soulmate clad in pyjamas complete with bags under her eyes and an utterly adorable case of bedhead.

“Catra,” Adora said with a surprised yawn, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Sorry, I dozed off earlier and had trouble sleeping, I meant to wait up for you.” 

The smitten magicat smiled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she reached out to grasp Adora’s hand. “I was coming over to sleep with you again, I’m still having trouble dozing off.” 

Adora returned the smile, caressing her thumb against Catra's furry palm before stepping a little closer and planting a hesitant kiss on her cheek. Despite displaying the most confidence, the blonde still had trouble being affectionate sometimes. The two had been like this all their lives, but something about this was different. It felt more intimate, more loving compared to all those nights Catra spent curled up by her feet in The Horde. Now they were together, aware of the feelings that kept them so far apart yet so desperate to reunite over all these years. 

“How about we grab some hot chocolate from the kitchen, jump in the bath and have a relaxing night together?” Adora’s suggestion planted a fanged smile on Catra’s face within seconds, even if she wasn’t quite sure what hot chocolate was meant to be, she was down for it. 

“I’d love to, and maybe we can talk to Glimmer about getting a room we can share?” Catra teased, knowing she was pushing her luck a little bit. “It’s not like her and Bow aren’t getting jiggy with it whenever we’re not looking.” 

Adora gave her coveted side-eye before nudging her partner’s shoulder as she began walking down the corridor. “Come on, silly. Let’s grab something before the guards start their next patrol."

Catra was quick to catch up, taking Adora’s hand in her own as they walked side by side, smiles adorned on both their sleepy faces. If she died tonight, the magicat honestly wouldn’t mind. 

––––––––––––––

“OH MY GOD!” Catra has just taken her first ever sip of hot chocolate, a mixture of whipped cream and chocolate dust now coating her upper lip. With her pupils dilated, she immediately went in for another desperate gulp. “This stuff is incredible, I’ve never had anything like it!” 

Adora leaned against the counter with a giggle, taking a sip of her own as she cupped the warm mug in her hands. “An entire lifetime of eating ration bars means your tastebuds are probably in shock, and there’s plenty more sweet treats where that came from,” she said with a playful wink. 

“Like what? You can’t leave a girl hanging like that, Adora!” Catra pounced a little closer, tail swaying excitedly against Adora’s thigh. 

“Careful! You’re gonna make a mess. Wait a second... come here,” Adora took a finger to the smaller girl’s lips, spooning up a collection of stray cream and chocolate dust onto the soft digit. Without missing a beat, she took it into her mouth and swallowed it down. “A resident of Brightmoon needs to have a little more elegance.” 

Catra was dumbfounded, transformed into an embarrassed gay statue as she stared back at Adora. “What was that?” This was all she could manage, still an amateur when it came to Adora’s lovey dovey antics. 

“You’re the one who kissed me first, so don’t go acting all surprised.” Adora smirked, returning to sip her hot chocolate with an obvious aura of smugness. 

“T-That was different! And you said you loved me too!” Catra retorted, fighting a losing battle as yet another blush filled her face, making it far too obvious she was loving every minute of this. 

Adora placed her cup down, her hands finding Catra’s hips and bringing her close, near enough that their bodies were just about touching. “And I do, and always will, but it’s fun to finally tease you again.” 

There it was again – the intimacy Catra craved, but was desperately afraid would be taken away from her at a moment’s notice. So she clung onto it, blushing as she sunk into Adora’s shoulder, claws scratching lightly at her clothed back. “Dummy. I love you, too.” 

Adora gave her another kiss, this time a light touch on the lips before pulling away. “Okay then, a how about that bath? I think my kitty needs some cherry-flavoured shampoo in that messy hair of hers.” 

Catra smirked, putting a finger to her lips ever so briefly. “If you splash me they’ll be hell to pay.” 

“You know it.” And with that, Adora took her lover’s hand and left the kitchen and lukewarm hot chocolates behind.


	2. Running Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya - long time no see! Apologies this chapter is really short, I'm still convinced my writing is awful so I'm throwing out short and sweet chapters before tackling something a bit longer. Feedback would be amazing! <3

While they’d bathed together back in The Horde and a handful of times after settling into Brightmoon, Catra never considered the act from a romantic perspective. The idea of two people who love each other washing away things both physically and emotionally, knowing that in the warmth of the water there wouldn’t be a worry in the world. 

Childhood bathing was little more than a harsh blast of water before being thrown back into a barrage of compulsory drills. It left a sore mark on the magicat, and not because feline creatures such as herself often fear the stuff. She’ll still never forgive Netossa for the infamous spray bottle incident. But now, with Adora’s hand in hers as they hurried back to her room, it was the last thing on her mind. 

Mouth and lips still fresh with the taste of hot chocolate, and a hint of Adora’s lips, Catra was swept up in the situation as she sleepily followed in her lover’s footsteps. This is everything she ever wanted, even if so many troubled emotions still weighed on her mind. But those would have to wait, pushed aside until the night was over. For now - she was Adora’s, and Adora was hers. 

Adora opened the door, her bed just as messy as she left it as Catra stepped inside, still not accustomed to the sheer size of each bedroom in Brightmoon.

“I can’t believe they expect only one person to live in here,” Catra said with a giggle , eyes drawn to the pink ceiling and manner of lighting fixtures, slowly switching on as they both walked in. She sauntered over to Adora’s messy bed, placing herself down on the soft, welcoming mattress. 

“It’s not like your room is much smaller, I’ll get the bath running,” Adora retorted with a wink, vanishing into the bathroom. 

Catra remained where she was, twiddling her thumbs nervously as her better half prepared the warmed sanctum, wishing it was “our room” instead of just hers. While it was only for a handful of hours each day, being away from Adora was something that killed her. She kept those thoughts to herself, knowing she’d only be teased by the blonde if she ever showed such vulnerability. 

The running water in the next room continued for a few more minutes before it ceased, followed shortly by Adora stepping outside, her muscular form wrapped in little more than a form fitting towel. “You coming in, cutie?” 

“I’m not cute!” Catra remarked with a huff, standing up and walking towards the bathroom, tail swaying tentatively as she does. “Besides, you’re one to talk” she teases with a gentle smooch to Adora’s nose, a flirty advance that eased her anxiety somewhat. Just play it cool, Catra. 

––––––––––––––

After stepping foot inside the bathroom, which was just as absurdly fancy as the bedroom attached to it, Catra ran into her first obstacle - her clothes. Yep, she’d have to strip in front of Adora, bearing her furry feminine body to the girl she loved the most in the world. They’d seen each other naked before, and even kissed a bunch, but just like bathing, things were different now. 

She’d always spied glances at Adora back in The Horde, admiring her developing body and realising she had an attraction to her closest friend that was far more than platonic. Catra wanted her, and was over the moon after finding out that Adora felt the same. But now a couple of weeks had passed, and they’d still not gone the extra mile. Tonight could change things, so Catra swallowed her doubt and went for it. 

Catra gripped her pyjama bottoms and slipped them right off, kicking them off her legs and gently throwing them to the side, quickly doing the same with her tight-fitting top simply to get the embarrassing act over with. Unfortunately, she’d failed to notice that a certain princess was watching her the entire time, as a smug smile planted across her adorable face. God, Catra loved her so much. 

“What’s up, is something wrong?” Catra asked, surprised by her own shyness as she moved an arm to cover her small yet shapely chest. 

Adora’s smile dissipated. “Of course not! You’re just, really beautiful, Catra.” Her playful demeanor transformed into one of sudden guilt, like she’d startled the magicat in some way. “Is everything okay?” she asked, stepping forward and letting her towel fall away. 

Catra fell into a haphazard embrace, blushing as Adora suddenly wrapped her arms around her, instinctively showing comfort as she held her close. “Whoa, what’s this all of a sudden?” 

The smaller girl’s tail curled upward, hands held close against her chest, her joy from earlier seemingly zapped out of nowhere, a shadow of a night she was once looking forward to. “A-Am I enough for you?” 

Adora's eyes widened in a light state of shock, before soothing into a loving gaze of admiration. "Hey, you're more than enough," she declared, moving backwards before taking Catra's chin between her fingers, gently tilting her head upwards, eyes meeting her own. "You're perfect, and even if you don't think that, I'll always be here to remind you." 

Catra’s tail perked upwards, swaying with adorable trepidation.”Even after all the stuff I did to you?” she asked, looking up at her slightly taller partner, her multicoloured eyes giving way to shy, dilated pupils. Adora loved this furry little idiot with every fibre of her being, even with the darkness that shrouded their past. 

“It wasn’t your fault, and even if you think it was, it’s all behind us now. What matters is the future, and that we’re both moving forward together,” Adora declared, placing a light kiss on Catra’s forehead, her ears fluttering in response. “Is that enough for you, ya big dummy?” 

Finally - Catra smiled, a sight Adora would never, ever tire of. It was a sign that after all the pair had been through they were finally happy, and ready to take on the fights ahead. “Yeah... and I think the water is getting cold,” she joked, looking back at the comically large bath, possessing the obscene blueprint like almost everything else in Brightmoon.

Once again, Catra tried her best to push her emotions aside, bottling them up for another time as she took Adora's hand once again, ready and willing to take a plunge not only into the awaiting water, but into a future with Adora by her side.


End file.
